Dyslexia is defined as the severely impaired ability to read, presumed to be caused by a central nervous system dysfunction. The National Joint Committee on Learning Disabilities (1988) refers to a central nervous system dysfunction as some brain or neurological damage that impedes motor and/or learning abilities. Although dyslexia is addressed as a disability in numerous special education textbooks, little emphasis is placed on the fact that most people suffering from dyslexia eventually compensate and learn to read well. The existence of dyslexic doctors, lawyers, politicians and scientists confirm the possibility of success.
However, today's world demands more of our children and educators. Children need to read more quantity at a higher level than compared to the past. Consequently, the compensation or adaptation skills are lacking, as the child has yet to have had the time to build these skills. Thus, it is desirable to provide the tools necessary to allow the dyslexic child to adapt and compensate so that they may reach their potential and independence with fewer modifications.